Conventionally, a trench-type IGBT having a high saturation voltage VCE(sat) and short-circuit capacity between the collector and emitter has a p-type floating layer. The p-type floating layer is generally formed by the same step as that for a p-type base layer. The p-type floating layer therefore has the same depth as the p-type base layer.